Final Fantasy Tactics, the Epic Quest
by Zelpha Drake
Summary: A fanfic spanning through out the whole game of FFT, though some parts have been changed to keep excitment. Rated R for incest in later chapters.
1. The opening, and My Friend Delita

Prelude:  
  
The Orbonne monastery. This is where I stood, with Gaffgarion, along with some holy knight. She mentioned her name was Agrias, but it didn't matter, this was a temporary situation, where we were to keep the princess Olivia protected from Goltana's forces, otherwise, the black lion crest. A sound. It erupted from the outside, and before I could react, I was standing outside, battle heavy, as Gaffgarion and Agrias, along with two knights flung their blades, trying to keep back the fighting warriors. Trying to abduct the princess. I quickly backed up, swinging my broadsword, knocking a poor Chemist back, into a newly arisen puddle of water. Of course, I was sloppy with my sword ablities. It had been two years since I had seen a real fight,most of the time I just served as a medic. Many thoughts flowed around in my mind, as I stabbed the sword through the chemist's gut, his crimson blood  
  
splattering over my chainmail, and my hair. I left the sword in it's place for the time it took me to kill that weak chemist, the other enemies had been wiped clear by Agrias, and Gaffgarion. Suddenly, a female scream was heard, I rushed near the sea, to see, to my surprise, some cloaked man. On a yellow  
  
Chocobo, With the knocked out Olivia on his back. He did nothing but wink at me and ride off. I looked to the sky, the rain pouring down upon me. Raising my fist I muttered, in a slight melancholy tone.  
  
"Was that who I think it was?" I muttered. Suddenly, Gafgarion came from behind, and tapped me on the sholder. He grinned and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Come on, we're leaving soon.."  
  
I just sighed, and walked into the monstery as the downpour began to plummet.  
  
Chapter 1: My friend, Delita.  
  
Abruptly, I marched into the auditorium, Delita standing right next to me. We seemed puzzled, only because all student's at the Gariland magic academy were here, waiting for an anwser. After many moments, our teacher walked forward, and dismissed everyone to go and protect Dorter for the time being. He then turned to me and Delita, and spoke in a soft tone.  
  
"You shall both go to Irgos, alone, to deliver some packages.. Just try not to die okay?"  
  
Our teacher said, then walking off. I smiled. Delita just groaned, muttering something to the the effect of, "What we're delivery boys now?". We then went to the equipment shed. I grabbing with excitment, dispite our task, a broadsword and some basic armor. Delita on the other hand grabbed a rod and a silk robe. After the long arduous task of getting ready, we left. Towards the gate of Gariland, we were stopped by a thief and his partner, a female chemist. They both were peasants by the look of they're clothes. Looking at us, both of them spoke gruffly.  
  
"You won't pass."  
  
The male thief said, pulling out a dagger. His partner just nodded to what he said, pulling out a staff, she wouldn't go down so easy.  
  
"Well Ramza, let's show these people what we got! Try that skill I taught you, "Fire".."  
  
" "Fire?" Oh yeah, I will!"  
  
Ramza then held his hands out towards the thief, as he charged a spell. After moments a small spark flew causing a fire to erupt onto the thief. He just fell limp. He was dead. Delita took the sharp part of his rod and drove it into the female's chest, she died too, blood everywhere near her. We knew they weren't powerful, but more powerful battles would come, not that I knew at the time. We headed towards Mandalia plains, soon to meet a new friend, and then new enemy. 


	2. Skirmish upon Mandalia

We walked the plains, me and Delita, side by side. Delita offen teased me, about being involved with Alma. I didn't care, I loved my sister no matter what. Okay, maybe I loved her more than a sister. We did have our moments, brother and sister moments, to intimate moments a husband and wife would share. I wanted to marry Alma perhaps, but Zalbag said not until we became of age, Dycedarg just grunted, he didn't care.  
  
I drifted into a mass of dreams, dreams from long ago. I suddenly was blasted, that screaming voice.  
  
"But father, I love her!" I screamed, taking the blow. I hit the floor. I was young then, only about fifteen years old. Alma was thirteen. I was whooped bad that day. I was behind the barn with Alma, and I snuck a kiss. Of course, father wasn't too happy.  
  
"Ramza! You want to be a respected man. Not some lovehardy boy wanting to settle down! Marriage, and love, can wait till you are powerful." My father said, walking off. I sighed, then stopped, a pounding ensued in my head, and I could faintly here the psalm of the church in my ears.  
  
"Ramza! Get up, someone's being attacked by thieves!" Delita screamed in my ear, awakening me from my slumber of the past. I quickly drew my sword, and pointed it forward.  
  
"Right then. Okay Delita..1, 2, 3...CHARGE!" I yelled, in the most heroic tone I could muster. Both me and Delita ran forward, weapons ready. The young man being attacked managed to hold up his buckler, to deflect the bewildering stabs the thief was giving.  
  
"Delita, hold that thief off, I'll save the man!" I yelled from across the plains of Mandalia. Delita gave a quick nod to my order, and dashed towards the thief.  
  
"Runt, get back! This Limberry Cadet is to die by my knife!" The thief growled, stabbing the man in the arm. The man howled in pain, but that pain was silenced when he saw the thief die to Delita's rod.  
  
"So, why did he attack you?" I asked. The man just shrugged.  
  
"He kidnapped the Marquis, and was going to kill me. Thankfully you two showed up. I'm Algus by the way." Algus replied to my question, in a quick manner. I just smiled.  
  
"Well, we're on our way to Igros. You can come." Delita said, walking out quickly. I laughed, and left. Algus wasn't sure..but he nodded, and went on with us. 


End file.
